Smile Again
by Mitsuki Lovs Chocolate
Summary: Sequel to Stolen Smile. Casey and the family try to figure out what's wrong with Derek. Warnings inside. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for my lack of updates. I've been really busy with school. The long awaited sequel to Stolen Smile is here. If you haven't read Stolen Smile don't worry about it.

Warnings: mentions of rape, cutting, suicide **pay close attention to the warning. this is the only time i will put it up. so be warned.**

Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or anything related to it or it's characters. I only own this plot.

* * *

A few years ago, if you had told Casey that she would be sitting on her step brother's bed comforting him and listening to a recollection of his brutal rape she would have laughed in your face and labeled you as a moron forever. Yet, here she was sitting on her step brother, Derek Venturi's bed comforting him and listening to him tell about being raped by one of her ex-boyfriends, Scott Paterson. 

How had this all happened? Let's start from the beginning, the day Derek never picked Lizzie up from soccer practice.

♥ youaresojealousofmyawesomeness ♥

Nora looked at her watch for the tenth time in fifteen minutes. Derek was late for dinner and he had left Lizzie at practice when he was supposed to pick her up.

"Is Derek gonna get in trouble?" Marty asked George as the frown he had been wearing for the past twenty minutes deepened.

"Yes Marty, Derek is in a lot of trouble," he answered the little girl through gritted teeth.

Suddenly the door opened and Derek stumbled inside. Without acknowledging the family, he stumbled upstairs.

"I'll go check on him," Casey offered, getting up from her seat and walking to the stairs.

When she got to the top of the stairs she heard retching noises coming from the bathroom. She walked over to see Derek slumped over the toilet emptying out his stomach.

"Oh my God Derek, what happened to you?" He looked up quickly. She gasped. His forehead had a huge gash that was covered in dried blood. His face was covered in bruises, dried blood, vomit, and dirt.

"Derek what the hell happened to you?" she asked raising her voice slightly. He just stared at her until another wave of nausea took him over. He threw up the rest of what was in his stomach before dry heaving a few times.

She bent down to try to comfort him, but as she lifted her hand to rub his back he squeaked and moved backward. The sheer animalistic fear that had manifested itself in his eyes scared her.

"What happened to you?" she asked again moving closer to him. With each move she made to get closer to him he took two away from her. She reached out to touch him and he flinched and squeaked. She pulled her hand away from him and he stood up and dashed to his room, locking the door.

Casey stared after him in total shock. Derek never acted like that before. Something was definitely wrong with him and she was determined to find out what.


	2. Urgent Announcement!

UPDATE MAY 9, 2010:

Okay peeps! I know I'm the worst kind of person but I've been pretty getting used to a new school last year and dealing with AP's this year. I apologize for my lack of updating but I have an important announcement. I'M MOVING! From . It's much easier for me to post on LJournal so that's where I am moving. I will keep this account on so that access to my stories is still available but I won't be updating on this account anymore. I am currently in th process of moving these fics onto my LJ profile so sometime at the end of this weekend they will all be on there.

For those of you waiting with baited breath and cocked guns for an update from me I will probably have a few updated chappies up on my LJ by the end of this week.

**LJ Journal: http : // numbah1yankee . livejournal . com (remove all spaces of course)**

Once more I apologize for my lack of updates but I should be back for the summer and most likely the next year.

In other news, I have begun to write mostly CSI, NCIS and Leverage fics, Naruto has slightly fallen out of my graces because I haven't read the manga in about two and a half years and haven't seen the show in even longer, but do not despair I am planning on starting two multi-chaptered fics soon so there will be some new blood. Just remember to that this is no longer an active profile so go to LiveJournal for the new stories when they get posted.

Sorry for the third time and thanks for being so dedicated and worried about whether my updates will continue!

**GO TO LIVEJOURNAL FOR MY NEW STUFF AND THIS OLD STUFF TOO!**


End file.
